


Shadowhunters fanarts ~ Smear your lips in blood, dust your eyelids with stars

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's shadowhunters edits [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Animated GIFs, Art, Dark Jalec, Dark!Jalec, Digital Art, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Fanart, Gifset, Gift Exchange, Graphic Format: GIF, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jalec Secret Santa 2019, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Loosely inspired byMiss_Shiva_Adler'sWe’re far Away from Eden.Happy Holidays from your JalecSecretSanta, I hope you like it! 🎄💖🎄
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: willowsmarika's shadowhunters edits [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1222448
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Jalec Secret Santa 2019





	Shadowhunters fanarts ~ Smear your lips in blood, dust your eyelids with stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Shiva_Adler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/gifts).



> Loosely inspired by [Miss_Shiva_Adler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler) 's [We’re far Away from Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032774) .   
> Happy Holidays from your JalecSecretSanta, I hope you like it! 🎄💖🎄

  
  
  
  
  
  
_“ He was attracted to a back alley behind a tattoo shop where most letters of the sign had broken away._

_There was trash that hadn’t been picked up in months and Alec was certain he saw vermin roam the side of the walls._

_In the dim yellow light Alec could see the outline of a silhouette leaning against the wall._

_To say he would recognize the short blonde and that same old leather jacket anywhere was… an understatement of what was truly going on._

_Alec would see and feel him even if he had his eyes closed. They looked up at each other. Alec held back a sigh. He just clenched his jaw._

_There was a silence. It was heavy, suffocating, and Alec felt his mind calculate what his next move should be. “_


End file.
